Topaz
Topaz is a Homeworld Gem and the fusion of two Topazes who made her debut in "Are You My Dad?". She was sent to Earth with Aquamarine to retrieve humans for Yellow Diamond to take to Pink Diamond's Zoo. Appearance Topaz's gemstones are on both sides of her head, where ears would be. Her components are identical albeit shorter, one with her gemstone on the left side of her head, and the other with her gemstone on her right. Topaz has light yellow hair in a short, flat top-like fashion, yellow skin, and a tinted orange visor that covers her eyes and the sides of her head. Her eyes appear to be brown. Her outfit consists of a maroon vest with Yellow Diamond's insignia, a mahogany top underneath, and dark brown bottoms that cover her feet. She has a large, broad, and muscular build with relatively short legs and large, powerful arms. She has a square head and chin. Personality Fused Topaz is silent and aloof, possibly symbolized by her gems covering her ears. She is an obedient soldier, clearly respecting the Gem hierarchy. She obeys all of Aquamarine's orders instantly, wordlessly, and without question (despite being insulted by her constantly). She is described by Rebecca Sugar to be "particularly powerful." She is also originally seen as somewhat ruthless towards humans, almost going through with following Aquamarine's orders to kill Jamie to get the Crystal Gems to tell them where "My Dad" was. She is also not above fighting dirty, using Steven's friends to protect herself from Garnet's attacks. However, in "Stuck Together", Topaz shows an emotional side of herself, starting to cry after hearing Steven and Lars' conversation. She speaks to the humans for the first time, revealing that (while she appears fine with her role) she is unhappy with how she is treated. However, while originally willing to defy Aquamarine (and, by extension, the Diamonds), she changes her mind after being reminded that her components would be separated and shattered for rebelling. Component Gems Both of the Topazes, like their fusion, are silent, and willing to fulfill their assignments. They have been together for a long time, as implied by Aquamarine, who states "that's the problem with you fusions. Sooner or later, you all become sentimental". Because of their time together, the Topazes seem to have grown a close relationship together, perhaps even a romantic one as the fused Topaz states "I don't know what Topaz would do if she didn't have Topaz. I've always wanted to tell me how I'm helping me through this, but there's always someone between us!". It is clear that the Topazes really care for each other, since when Aquamarine states how they would be separated and shattered, the Topaz fusion quickly falls back in line. History Topaz has been serving Homeworld for an unspecified amount of time, going on missions that always has someone between them. Topaz was sent to Earth with Aquamarine personally by Yellow Diamond to retrieve specific "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. These specific humans are the ones mentioned by Steven in his first interaction with Peridot in "Marble Madness". "Doug Out" Topaz and Aquamarine chase down Onion at Beach City Funland during the middle of the night. Once Doug Maheswaran, Steven, and Connie leave the scene, Topaz and Aquamarine approach Onion and capture him. "The Good Lars" Topaz and Aquamarine capture Lars while he is running away from the the Cool Kids' party. After the party, the duo captures Sadie while she is walking home. "Are You My Dad?" Topaz and Aquamarine capture Jamie when he is out to deliver Steven's khakis. Later in a forest, Aquamarine calls out for Topaz when she finds Connie. Topaz approaches, making the ground shake with each step that she takes, and is shown to have each missing human inside of her body. Topaz unfuses, her components hold hands and charge at Connie and re-fuse, engulfing her in the fusion and making her part of the body with the other humans. After incapacitating Steven, Topaz and Aquamarine then leave the forest to find the last human, "My Dad". "I Am My Mom" Topaz and Aquamarine hide at Funland where Steven and the Crystal Gems find them. At some point, the Crystal Gems begin attacking the duo, but Topaz is easily able to fend off Garnet and Amethyst on her own. When Aquamarine gets annoyed by the fight and threatens to kill the humans if they did not tell her where "My Dad" is, Topaz grabs Jamie's head to emphasize the threat. Once Steven claims to be "My Dad", Topaz unfuses. The two topazes engulf Steven when they refuse. On Aquamarine's ship, Steven causes Topaz to unfuse by forming a bubble from within her, freeing all of the humans in the process. Following Aquamarine's orders, the two individual Topazes summon their maces and attempt to recapture the humans. One Topaz has difficulty attacking Steven and Connie due to Steven's bubble and shield and is shown to be on par with Connie's swordfighting. Another Topaz picks up Sadie but lets her go when Sadie bites one of her fingers. The Topazes fuse again at some point but is still unable to recapture the humans. When Steven later gives himself up, Aquamarine, Steven, Topaz and Lars fly to Homeworld. "Stuck Together" While on Aquamarine's Ship, one Topaz holds Steven while the other finds Lars hiding on the ship's staircase. They are ordered by Aquamarine to fly the ship to Homeworld and fuse, so Steven and Lars are contained. At some point, the ship's engine fails, so Topaz walks down to the ship's engine room to repair it. While repairing it, Topaz listens to Lars and Steven's conversation and is deeply touched by how, even though they are in serious trouble, they find comfort in each other. Topaz begins to cry, explaining how she has to pretend to be okay with her job, secretly hating it, as someone always comes between her component Topazes. Topaz then elects to help Lars and Steven, and they ask for them to contribute to escaping the ship. She activates the escape pod but is stopped by Aquamarine. Topaz, with the support of Steven, tries to explain what they were doing, but Aquamarine destroys the escape pod. After being threatened by Aquamarine, Topaz grabs one of the Gem Destabilizer weapons and pins Aquamarine to the engine. Aquamarine explains how Topaz will be "rewarded" for her actions by being separated and shattered for rebelling, bringing Topaz back to her senses. She releases Aquamarine, and they all agree to never talk about this incident again. Once they reach Homeworld, Topaz unfuses and her components take Steven and Lars to different places. Abilities Topaz possesses standard Gem abilities, most prominently fusion, and is an extremely powerful Gem. Her power is emphasized during her debut, where each step she took made the ground shake. Due to her incredible strength and stature as a fusion, Topaz can easily take on multiple enemies at once with little trouble. Topaz has even been able to make Garnet easily launch into the air with one her attacks, a Gem that gave Jasper trouble. Topaz is one of the most physically imposing Gems seen thus far, besides the Diamonds. Skillset * Fusion Engulfing: Topaz's components are shown to be extremely proficient in unfusing and re-fusing rapidly around an enemy, engulfing and imprisoning them inside of their fusion. * Mace/Pugil Stick Proficiency: Topaz wields a long crystal-headed pugil stick as a weapon. When apart, her components summon one-handed mace-like variants. ** '''Swinging Speed: '''Topaz can quickly swing her pugil stick, reaching her target in the blink of an eye. The target must have fast reflexes in order to dodge this attack. Relationships Aquamarine Topaz is inferior in rank compared to Aquamarine, and as such, Topaz obeys her orders without hesitation and does not speak back, despite Topaz's recessed opinions. After being defied and attacked by Topaz, Aquamarine shows mercy and decides to pretend the ordeal never occurred. Steven Universe Topaz's actions in both Are You My Dad? and I Am My Mom reveal her loyalty to The Great Diamond Authority when she is willing to follow her leader's orders to capture Steven and his friends to take them to Pink Diamond's Zoo, but she and Aquamarine failed their original mission but that was until Steven revealed his "identity" as "Rose Quartz" causing him to willingly surrender and go to Homeworld. After Topaz heard the heart-warming conversation on Aquamarine's ship, Topaz originally decides to help both Steven and Lars escape from Aquamarine using a single escape pod on the ship, but soon after Topaz nearly destablizes her, she instantly rethinks her actions and returns to her previous allegiance to the Diamonds. Lars Barriga After trying to fight each other on the ship, Lars never got off of the ship resulting in his abduction as he was originally going to escape from the ship, but he and Steven arrived on the Gem Homeworld, meaning it was then too late to escape. Yellow Diamond The full extent of their relationship is unknown but it can be greatly assumed that they have a good relationship as Topaz is one of Yellow Diamond's highest ranking elites on her court. Trivia * When asked why she paired Topaz and Aquamarine together, Rebecca Sugar said it was to show both sides of the very high ranking types of blue and yellow Gems on Homeworld.https://twitter.com/cartoonnetwork/status/863839112872198145 ** This indicates that Topaz has a high ranking on Homeworld, but not as high as Aquamarine's. * In "Stuck Together", it is made clear that Topaz is capable of hearing despite having both her gems being where her ears would be. * The existence of Topaz proves that perma-fusions are indeed legal on Homeworld, providing the components are of the same type. Although given the role of fusions as weapons/tools it's very likely reserved for certain Gem castes (e.g. soldiers). Gemology Gemstone Information * Imperial topaz is a birthstone of November, and blue topaz is a birthstone of December. * Impurities in topaz allow the gemstone to have a variety of different color, such as yellow, blue, white, pink and light green. * Ancient Greeks believed that people who wore topaz were granted increased strength and invisibility. * Ancient Egyptians often associated yellow topaz with the powerful Sun God, Ra. Gemstones Category:Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems